


don’t leave me (tongue tied)

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Oblivious nerds with massive crushes on each other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, lets pretend it’s 2017 again and these kind of fics exist still, lil shenanigans ensue, local teens get caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “I told you it was going to rain.”Peter bit his lip, Michelle rolling her eyes as he looked out from under the bodega’s awning.The rain that had begun as a light trickle turned into a downpour, Peter glancing up to the dark, grey sky.Michelle was right, she had warned him back at the library that it was going to rain - arguing that they should call a cab home.But Peter had been stubborn, insisting that skipping the subway and walking home would be faster - especially since she seemed determined to never go on a swing around the city with him ever again.Clearly, he’d been wrong.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	don’t leave me (tongue tied)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lgbtspidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtspidey/gifts).



> Happy birthday Emily!!!! hope you enjoy this lil slice of fluff :)

“I told you it was going to rain.”

Peter bit his lip, Michelle rolling her eyes as he looked out from under the bodega’s awning.

The rain that had begun as a light trickle turned into a downpour, Peter glancing up to the dark, grey sky. 

Michelle was right, she had warned him back at the library that it was going to rain - arguing that they should call a cab home.

But Peter had been stubborn, insisting that skipping the subway and walking home would be faster - especially since she seemed determined to never go on a swing around the city with him ever again. 

Clearly, he’d been wrong.

A crack of thunder blasts through the air, Peter jumping as Michelle laughs.

“Spider-Man’s scared of thunder?” She asks, as Peter quickly shakes his head. 

“No. Just surprised me.”   
  
Michelle just smirked, looking at him in disbelief. “How the hell do _you_ get surprised?” 

Peter shrugged, peeking up towards the sky.

Michelle figuring out his secret had surprised him just as much as the weather, cornering him about it a few months after Liz had moved.

If Peter hadn’t been so caught off guard then, maybe he could’ve avoided this moment - their entire friendship, if only because he knew now that he would never hear the end of it.

Michelle always joked with him that she was always right. Peter wondered if maybe he should start getting used to that. 

There doesn’t seem to be an end to the storm in sight, Peter wondering how long Michelle’s patience would last.

Another five seconds apparently when Peter hears her sigh. 

“Come on, let's make a run for it. May’s gonna be worried if I don’t get your ass home.” 

Peter doesn’t get the chance to counter her argument, Michelle darting off in front of him. Peter wonders how the hell she managed to move faster than him, spider-senses and all. 

Then again, Peter thinks - he always felt a little out of sorts around Michelle. 

* * *

By the time they make it back to Peter’s apartment, their clothes are soaked, Michelle sneezing as soon as he closes the door. 

“Ugh, sorry.” Michelle says, motioning towards her dripping jacket. “I’ll help clean this up.” She sneezes one more time, Peter shaking his head.

“It’s fine, May has to deal with worse when I come home after patrols.” He peels off his own jacket, wadding up into a ball before extending a hand out towards Michelle.

She glances at it, then back to him. “You want a high five?”

Peter laughs, gesturing towards her jacket. “No, come on MJ, you’re gonna get sick if you keep that one. I’ll run it through the dryer or something, keep you warm.”

Michelle pauses, then complies, Peter noticing that she’s soaked through her jacket too. 

“Oh, uh--” Michelle glances down, seemingly realizing just as Peter did that her shirt was now completely see through. Peter’s head turns so fast he almost gets whiplash, keeping his hand extended. 

“Um, you can-- you can hand that to me too, I’ll just---”

“If you wanted to see me without my shirt, you could’ve just asked.” He can hear the joke in Michelle’s voice, even if he can sense an undercurrent of nervousness. Peter keeps his eyes away from her, waiting until the dripping wet shirt is in his hands too. 

Peter goes straight for the dryer, busying himself with the task as he yells out. “I uh, I have some clothes out on my bed. Feel free to take, take whatever.” Peter kicks himself for being so awkward, blood rushing to his face at Michelle’s snarky comment.

 _It was just a joke, she was just being sarcastic._ Peter tells himself, starting the machine and turning towards the living room. 

Michelle was gone, Peter awkward standing in the hallway as he debated what to do next. 

She was likely changing, doing what he’d suggested but Peter was soaked through too - he didn’t get sick much after the bite, but he didn’t necessarily feel like testing out that theory by keeping wet clothes on. 

But then he didn’t want to walk in on her, especially after he’d made such a point of giving her privacy.

Peter tries not to focus on the fact that a half-naked girl was in his room, that she’d made a suggestive joke, because this was Michelle - _Michelle_ \- one of his best friends.

The road to the friendship they had been as simple as the one he had with Ned - sitting at the lunch table with them one day so that their duo became a trio.

Michelle was smart, funny, wildly sarcastic - Peter getting the sense that she had meant what she said about not having a lot of friends all those months back.

But they were friends, best friends even - hanging out with her as much as he did with Ned. 

Peter pushed the idea away that she wasn’t joking with him, knowing he was being ridiculous.

She wasn’t into him, just wanted to get a rise out of him - make him as uncomfortable as possible. 

Michelle’s presence back into the living room brings him out of his thoughts, blinking a few times when he realizes what she’s wearing. 

She has on an oversized t-shirt, some ridiculous thing that Tony had gotten him after he’d ripped apart the ferry. But it’s the rest of her that Peter’s eyes immediately go to, her long legs bare - jeans in her hand.

Peter must look dumbfounded cause Michelle speaks up first, almost stuttering. “My jeans were wet, so you know. I figured you could, you could dry those too?” 

It’s a question that Peter takes a half-second too long to answer, snapping himself out of it as he goes towards her. He tries to focus on his steps, on the jeans she has in her hands and not her legs - the question of why she was half-naked, if she had on shorts on underneath, if she—

“Um yeah, yeah, that’s a good idea.” Peter rambles, reaching for the jeans in her hands. Their fingers brush as he does so, Peter swallowing as his eyes glance back to hers. 

Michelle has a look on her face that Peter doesn’t quite recognize, though he gets the sudden and intense desire to just lean forward, eyes darting down to her lips. 

It’s as if time freezes, the universe pausing as the two of them look at each other - the air feeling electrified. 

The clack of thunder brings Peter out of it, blinking as Michelle almost shoves the jeans back to him. 

As Peter turns towards the dryer, cheeks flushing and heart beating, he wonders that maybe Michelle didn’t think of him as just a friend after all. 


End file.
